


Look What You Made Me Do

by gwenfrankenstien



Series: Vids by Gwen Frankenstien [55]
Category: Clue (1985)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Murder, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: I don't trust nobody and nobody trusts me.
Series: Vids by Gwen Frankenstien [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/693978
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32
Collections: Spring Equinox 2020: Game On!





	Look What You Made Me Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [absternr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/absternr/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Password 'equinox'  
> Music by Postmodern Jukebox ft. Kenton Chen


End file.
